1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a detection and identification system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pedestrian detection system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of modern technology, applications of pedestrian detection systems have become more and more and more popular. For example, pedestrian detection systems could be implemented in vehicles to detect where there is a pedestrian in front of the vehicles and warn the drivers if there is a risk of collisions such that the traffic safety could be improved.
However, the detection accuracy of current pedestrian detection systems sometimes drops a lot due to various interfering factors of scenes to be detected. For example, the lighting upon pedestrians is too much or not enough in the environments with non-uniform distribution of light, or parts of the bodies of pedestrians are blocked by obstacles. In the abovementioned two circumstances, the detection accuracy of current pedestrian detection systems is not satisfactory.